Sútil
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: -¿Acaso estas coqueteándome?- preguntó Keith a Shiro, que después de soltar una leve carcajada le sonrió con diversión. -Lo he estado haciendo desde hace meses pero gracias por notarlo.


**Voltron no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era extraño, sumamente extraño.

Keith bufó dejando caer la revista abierta entre sus manos a su cara. En ese momento se hallaba en su cuarto, en su cama acostado bocarriba y con las piernas alzadas, escuchó un par de pasos aproximándose a él para luego sentir como la revista era retirada de su rostro, enfocó su vista encontrándose a Lance.

-Hey, ¿Por qué el mal humor? Aunque no sé porque pregunto si la verdad siempre estas así.- dijo burlándose, Keith frunció más el ceño y le arrebató la revista de entre las manos.

-Cierra la boca, Lance.

El aludido se sentó en la cama de su amigo-rival, le volvió a quitar la revista y comenzó a hojearla sin verdadero interés.

-Va en serio, desde hace días estas más irritable de lo normal- comentó con casualidad aunque era obvio que realmente le preocupaba, últimamente Keith se comportaba de manera extraña, un buen ejemplo seria la revista que justo en ese momento tiene entre las manos, era la típica revista que leían las chicas, contenía artículos sobre moda, tips, y test, nada parecido a las típicas revistas de automóviles que el otro acostumbraba a leer.

-Sé que esta cosa no es de Pidge ni de Allura, ninguna esta suscrita a esto así que deja de decir que el cartero las deja aquí por equivocación.- dijo provocando que el pelinegro se avergüence por ser descubierto.

La razón por la cual tenia esa revista era porque cuando estaba en la tienda de autoservicio algo en la portada de esa publicación le había llamado la atención.

"Como saber si le interesas" era lo que le había atraído de inmediato.

Porque Keith si tenía dudas sobre si le interesaba románticamente a alguien y ese alguien era su amigo desde hace años, Takashi Shirogane.

Porque había notado que algo entre ellos había cambiado y quería saber porque pero no podía simplemente llegar y cuestionarle al otro sin correr el riesgo de arruinar su buena amistad.

Keith había notado hace tiempo que el trato de Shiro cambió ligeramente, se trataban como siempre a vista de todos pero Keith sabía que los roces "accidentales" entre sus manos, los cumplidos, las miradas y las atenciones del más alto no podían ser mera coincidencia.

Y sabía que sus sospechas no se debían a sus sentimientos románticos hacia Shiro, necesitaba salir de dudas para saber si era imaginación suya o si realmente el otro estaba interesado de igual forma en él.

Por ello había comprado la revista, para leer el artículo y luego realizar el test pero ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento era absurdo lo que estaba haciendo.

Necesitaba que alguien de verdad le ayudara, no podía fiarse de un estúpido test, suspiró para luego ver de reojo a Lance quien seguía con la vista fija en las páginas de la revista. Debía de verdad estar desesperado para encomendarse a ese santo, su orgullo moriría aquel día.

Tragó saliva pesadamente.

-Lance- el castaño hizo un sonido en señal de escucharle.- ¿tu…como sabes si le gustas a alguien?

Lance quedó de piedra ante la interrogante, la revista cayó al suelo al resbalarse de sus dedos, giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su roomie. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de ser capaz de hablar.

-¿Q-Que?- tartamudeaba, se veía venir cualquier cosa por parte de Keith menos esa pregunta, la mirada seria y expectante que el otro le dirigía le puso de nervios, comenzó a agitar sus manos de manera apresurada.- Keith, no te ofendas pero sabes que a mí me gustan las chicas y...

Keith gruñó y le golpeó el brazo antes de que fuera capaz de decir algo más.

-No seas estúpido, Lance.

El castaño se sobaba el brazo quejándose del golpe recibido.

-¿Entonces no te refieres a mí?

-Por supuesto que no me refiero a ti, es más, en ningún momento hable de ti, sólo te pregunte como sabes si le gustas a alguien- dijo molesto el de ojos morados, se cruzó de brazos-, además, eres demasiado idiota para mi gusto.

-¡Oye!- gritó ofendido el cubano, hizo un mohín.-Bien, ¿para qué quieres saber eso?

El azabache dudó en contar sus preocupaciones pero si quería que le ayudara tenía que hacerlo, suspiró nuevamente, ¿Qué más daba? como quiera tenía de opción amenazar a Lance para que no abriera la boca.

-Alguien a quien aprecio mucho ha comenzado a comportarse un poco distinto conmigo, pensé que era mi imaginación pero ya lleva un tiempo de este modo.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Qué tengo que ver?

Keith se aguantó las ganas de realizar un facepalm, debía de ser honesto.

-Eres mejor tratando con las personas que yo, así que para ti es más fácil leer las intenciones de otros ¿vas a ayudarme si o no?- preguntó molesto, para este punto Lance había sonreído socarronamente, sabía que le regocijaba que él tuviera que pedirle ayuda en estos casos por tener más experiencia en el ámbito sentimental.

-Es bueno escuchar que me reconozcas como tu superior en esto.- sonrió triunfal mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, Keith frunció el ceño, ahora tendría que tolerar al Lance vanidoso.

-¿Me ayudarás sí o no?- preguntó nuevamente, si Lance continuaba burlándose le mataría. Para su fortuna el castaño se puso serio.

-Depende, ¿seguro que no es imaginación tuya?

Keith negó con la cabeza.

-Yo creí lo mismo pero ya lleva un tiempo de este modo, no le he dicho nada al respecto.- Lance asintió invitándole a seguir hablando, se llevó una mano al cabello.- y la verdad me tiene muy confundido y eso me molesta, me molesta no saber si debo preocuparme, alegrarme o fingir que no he notado nada, tal vez y solo es mi imaginación y lo estoy malinterpretando todo.

Lance silbó.

-Vaya, realmente estas muy perdido en el tema- comentó sin intención de burlarse o molestarle, se sentó en posición de loto-, mira Keith, la mejor forma de saber si le gustas a alguien es preguntándole directamente pero si no quieres arruinar nada sólo hay un par de cosas que te sacarán de dudas, si esa persona hace la mayoría de esto entonces da por hecho que está lo suficientemente chiflada para fijarse en ti.

Keith, ignorando lo último, se inclinó totalmente intrigado por lo que fuera a decir su compañero de piso, Lance se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

-Bien, número uno: no te puede quitar la mirada de encima- levantó un dedo mientras hablaba-, por lo que puedes atraparle mirándote cuando piensa que no le estabas viendo.

Keith se puso a pensar, Shiro siempre le miraba pero eso no quería decir nada, era normal siempre mantener contacto visual con los demás cuando les hablas pero recuerda que en más de una ocasión atrapó a Shiro observándole incluso cuando creía que estaba distraído.

-Número dos: se acerca mucho a ti.- levantó otro dedo.

El coreano rememoró todas las veces que estaba con Shiro, siempre estaban muy cerca y la verdad él lo veía como algo normal considerando que ambos se trataban con familiaridad pero si lo pensaba bien últimamente los acercamientos entre ellos se iniciaban con Shiro casi siempre invadiendo su espacio personal, aunque no es como que le desagrade que el japonés lo haga.

-Número tres: te toca "accidentalmente"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos.

Esa era una de las señales que más había notado Keith, últimamente cada que se veía con Shiro, este le tocaba, ya fuera una amigable palmada en la espalda, una mano revolviéndole su cabello, un roce accidental entre sus manos cuando caminaban o como cuando estaban sentados muy cerca y sus muslos se tocaban, incluso cuando solo posaba una de sus manos en su hombro.

Keith se sonrojó ante el recuerdo del agradable tacto caliente de la piel de Shiro, sacudió su cabeza intentando ponerle atención al castaño.

-Número tres: sonríe mucho cerca de ti.

Oh la sonrisa de Shiro, era digna de un comercial de dentífrico.

Esas hermosas perlas alineadas que adornaban la sonrisa del mayor cuando sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Porque para Keith la sonrisa de Shiro era todo un espectáculo, la octava maravilla del mundo y tenía argumentos válidos para ello.

Oh si, estúpido y sensual Shiro.

La ensoñación de Keith fue interrumpida por Lance que chasqueó sus dedos frente a él.

-Viejo, deja de fantasear que estas babeando la cama.- bromeó, Keith quitó de un manotazo la mano frente de su rostro.

-Cállate Lance.- murmuró molesto y levemente avergonzado por haberse perdido en sus recuerdos de la perfecta sonrisa de su amigo.

-Bien, ahora que vuelves a tener los pies sobre la tierra seguiré, número cuatro: te presta atención solo a ti, o sea el mundo podría estar siendo invadido por alienígenas pero su atención esta centrada completamente en ti.

Keith no podía negar eso, casi siempre Shiro le prestaba más atención a él que a su alrededor.

-Número cinco: pasa mucho tiempo contigo.

Keith no podía contra ese punto pero tampoco podía aceptarlo, era normal que el japonés y él pasaran tiempo juntos, eran amigos muy cercanos, conocían muchos aspectos de la vida del otro por lo que bien podría ser solo costumbre que su tiempo libre sea usado para hacerse compañía.

Se cruzó de brazos.

Lance pareció darse cuenta de su dilema mental.

-Si ninguno de mis puntos te convence fíjate en los pequeños detalles o en los más descarados, conociéndote tal vez te esté coqueteando y no te has dado cuenta.

-No lo sé Lance, se comporta amigable con todo el mundo, es la persona más perfecta que puede existir, quizás sólo estoy imaginando cosas.- Argumentaba como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo que todo estaba en su mente, el castaño suspiró.

-Keith, no te des por vencido, si esa persona es lo suficiente importante para ti y te tiene al punto que recurres a mí no deben ser solo imaginaciones tuyas- puso sus manos en los hombros del otro e hizo que le mirará-, la próxima vez que lo veas hazte un par de preguntas y si la respuesta a toda la mayoría es un sí, entonces dalo por hecho. ¿Lo has atrapado mirándote cuando no estabas viendo? ¿Cuándo conversan te toca accidentalmente? ¿Usa excusas para hablar contigo o verte?

Keith parpadeaba confuso ante la decisión del otro por ayudarle, Lance en verdad podía ser un buen amigo cuando no le fastidiaba.

-Y no te olvides de los detalles que no debes pasar por alto: te presta atención, pasa mucho tiempo contigo y te hace cumplidos.

Keith iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero el tono de llamada de su celular comenzó a sonar fuerte. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el aparato para luego mirarse entre sí como si supieran que la persona que llamaba era la protagonista de su conversación, Lance soltó a Keith para que contestará, el pelinegro al tomar el aparato comprobó que efectivamente quien llamaba era Shiro, miró en dirección a Lance, este asintió dando a entender que guardaría silencio.

El coreano contestó.

-¿Bueno?- contestó con duda.

-Hey, Keith- escuchó decir al mayor-, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

Keith miró de soslayo al castaño mientras fingía intentar recordar.

-Estoy libre, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Lance sonreía emocionado, se acercó al teléfono con la intención de escuchar también la conversación, Keith intentó apartarle pero no podía sin hacer ruido en el proceso o sino Shiro se daría cuenta que alguien más estaba oyendo la llamada, no le quedó de otra más que dejar que su roomie escuchará.

-He escuchado hablar mucho de un nuevo lugar en la ciudad, ¿Qué tal si vamos esta noche?- le escuchó decir emocionado ante la idea, Keith sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Bien, ¿Dónde te encuentro?

Después de varios minutos hablando colgó finalmente, apenas lo hizo sintió como era zarandeado por el otro que gritaba emocionado.

-Esta es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies, quizás hoy sea la gran noche en la que confirmarás tus sospechas.

Y después de varias horas en las que Lance le molestaba diciéndole que vistiera decente para la ocasión Keith terminó cediendo, se había puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa de botones de color lila y zapatos negros, el pelinegro pensaba que estaba demasiado arreglado para la ocasión, ¿y si Shiro lo veía extraño por eso?

-No te preocupes Keith, verás que le gustará como vistes.- dijo Lance después de hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, Keith miró el reloj en la pared, ya casi era hora de irse, tomó sus laves y salió por la puerta.-Espero pongas mucha atención a su comportamiento, suerte con tu cita-dijo Lance a sus espaldas, Keith se giró con la intención de gritar que no era una cita pero antes de poder hacerlo el cubano ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

El coreano bufó para luego dirigirse al punto de encuentro.

* * *

El lugar del que le había hablado Shiro era agradable, era un bar pero, a diferencia de los demás a los que ya ha ido, este era más elegante, contaba con un escenario en el frente y en ese momento una banda de jazz estaba tocando, la iluminación era bastante buena y la decoración del lugar le gustaba.

Ambos amigos reían después de contarse como les había ido en su día, sus risas se fueron apagando poco a poco terminando en una sonrisa haciéndose presente en sus rostros.

Keith le dio un trago a su vaso, Shiro había apoyado su codo en la barra y le miraba mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano.

Keith le miró de reojo antes de ver de nuevo a su vaso.

-¿Pasa algo?

Shiro negó lentamente.

-Nada, es solo que me alegra que hayas venido.

La sinceridad en las palabras de Shiro le puso en alerta, había ido ahí con un propósito, debía de ser rápido en recordar ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Lance hace horas?

 _¿Lo has atrapado mirándote cuando no estabas viendo?_

Pues eso era justo lo que acababa de pasar pero seguro que no era nada.

-¿Sabes?, he querido verte todo el día.- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para luego acariciar la cabeza del menor.

 _¿Cuándo conversan te toca accidentalmente?_

Bueno, no fue accidental pero seguía contando, Keith abrió la boca para decir algo sin embargo Shiro se lo impidió.

-Por eso cuando conseguí entradas para este lugar pensé de inmediato en invitarte.-explicó, el azabache se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Se necesitan entradas para este lugar?- cuestionó sorprendido, Shiro asintió sonriendo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Sí, son difíciles de conseguir pero apenas lo logré te llamé para traerte, sabía que te gustaría.

-Oh, ¿gracias?- dijo Keith dudando sobre qué decir, la situación se había vuelto un poco incómoda a su parecer.

-No hay de que, solo quería una buena excusa para verte y no la desaproveché.- Y de nuevo una sonrisa donde se podían apreciar sus blancos dientes se presentó en el rostro del más alto.

 _¿Usa excusas para hablar contigo o verte?_

Keith después de escucharle decir eso ya no podía seguir diciendo que todo estaba en su mente, la respuesta a cada una de las preguntas que le había hecho Lance fue un sí. Pero aun así no quería ilusionarse, debía de estar completamente seguro, si Shiro cumplía una más entonces se daría el gusto de entrar en pánico.

La voz de su amigo le sacó de sus pensamientos, parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído, ¿me decías algo?- cuestionó Keith con naturalidad.

-Te decía que el lugar es muy agradable- jugaba con el vaso entre sus manos, le miraba de reojo.

-Sí, ¿crees que a los demás les gustaría venir?- dijo intentando cambiar el ambiente que se había creado entre los dos.

Vio como durante una fracción de segundo los labios del otro hacían una mueca.

-Supongo- se encogió de hombros antes de fijar su vista en la vestimenta del otro durante varios segundos logrando incomodar a su amigo.

-¿P-Pasa algo con mi ropa?- cuestionó nervioso para luego comenzar a revisarla, sabía que ir demasiado arreglado a su encuentro no era buena idea. Ultima vez que escuchaba a Lance.

-No.- negó con la cabeza para luego mirarle enternecido por su reacción.-Es solo que pienso que el color de tu camisa hace destacar el de tus ojos.

Al comentario le acompañó una sonrisa del japonés.

 _Te hace cumplidos._

Fue la frase que llegó de inmediato a la mente del coreano, que ya no podía negarse a lo evidente. Una sonrisa extrañamente se formó en su rostro.

-¿Acaso estas coqueteándome?- preguntó Keith a Shiro, que después de soltar una leve carcajada le sonrió con diversión.

-Lo he estado haciendo desde hace meses pero gracias por notarlo.

Y Keith no pudo evitar echarse a reír, la situación le parecía sumamente hilarante.

Shiro arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a escuchar reír al otro, que cuando finalmente dejo de hacerlo posó su vista en su amigo.

-¿Enserio?- cuestionó aun con una sonrisa presente en su rostro, su respiración aún se encontraba agitada por su anterior ataque de risa, su amigo se inclinó un poco hacia él.

-Sabía que tardarías en darte cuenta pero no creí que tanto, hasta lo hice evidente.- comentó Shiro, Keith se sonrojó ligeramente, ¿Qué tanto tiempo habrá estado coqueteándole?

-No creo que hayas sido tan evidente.- intentó defenderse, el otro suspiró.

-Lo fui, créeme. Todos se dieron cuenta excepto, ya sabes, tu.- le apuntó.

Keith estaba realmente abochornado, ¿de verdad todos se percataron excepto él?

-Por eso decidí ser más directo contigo esta noche, tal vez hoy si captarías las señales.- dijo luego sonrió al verle detenidamente.- Y al parecer lo hiciste. Realmente no esperaba que aceptaras salir hoy ni que vistieras distinto para la ocasión.

"Esa fue idea de Lance" fue lo que quiso decir el menor pero no lo hizo porque Shiro realmente parecía estar feliz de creer que lo hizo por iniciativa. Se cruzó de brazos avergonzado y fijo su vista en la barra.

-¿De verdad estas coqueteándome?- preguntó con la duda presente en su voz, no podía terminar de procesar la situación. Su mejor amigo, del cual ha estado enamorado por años, al cual consideraba como el ser más perfecto sobre la Tierra, está mostrando interés romántico en su persona, en él que no se veía nada de especial como para poder interesarle. No tenía sentido.

No paso mucho para sentir unos dedos acariciando sus cabellos, levantó la mirada.

-¿Y todavía lo dudas?- se limitó a decir mientras alzaba sus cejas, sabia el rumbo que tomaban los pensamientos del coreano. Lo conocía bien.

El menor se relamió los labios, los sentía muy secos al igual que su garganta, acción que no paso por desapercibida el más alto.

-Wow, esto es sorprendente, es decir de verdad no creía que yo te gustara, es realmente…- decía nervioso, se pasó una mano por el cabello, no se dio cuenta que el otro se acercaba a su rostro hasta que finalmente le tuvo a unos cuantos centímetros pero no se alejó.- increíble.- susurró para luego suspirar en los labios de Shiro, que sin más acabo con la distancia existente entre ellos y le besó.

Keith suspiró con deleite, a lo que Shiro sonrió a mitad del beso, se sentía tan bien, como si hubieran esperado por ello durante mucho tiempo y así era.

Un beso lento y sin prisa que quedaría grabado en sus recuerdos para siempre. Shiro acunó el rostro contrario con sus manos mientras que las de Keith hallaron soporte en los anchos hombros del otro.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos para luego sonreírse.

-Supongo que esto significa que no soy el único que desea algo más que una amistad.- dijo Shiro, y Keith vio sinceridad en sus ojos.

-No, no lo eres.- y le volvió a besar.

Extra:

Keith entró a su departamento aun sonriendo por todo lo acontecido aquella noche, se quitó la chaqueta que Shiro le había prestado al ver que comenzaba a hacer frio. La colgó en el perchero y dejo sus llaves en la mesita de la entrada. Lance se asomó apenas escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, llevaba puesta una mascarilla.

-Hey Keith, ¿y cómo te fue?- cuestionó sonriente, el pelinegro estaba tan de buen humor que respondió.

-Fue excelente.- paso junto al castaño y se dirigió a la sala de estar, se sentó y tomó el control remoto, Lance le imitó.

-Oh vamos, dame los detalles, quiero saber cómo te fue con Shiro.- Keith se sobresaltó al escucharle nombrar al otro, le miró sorprendido.

-¿Sabías que hablaba de él?

Lance sonrió burlón.

-No hay que ser un genio para saber que te referías a él. Todos sabíamos que había algo entre ustedes dos.- explicó con simpleza, Keith no podía sentirse más avergonzado.

-Oh, Quiznac.- susurró cubriendo su rostro con las manos y deslizándose por el sillón.

Lance rio al verle así, se levantó con la intención de irse de ahí.

-Mejor te dejo solo pero mañana me contaras todo, buenas noches.- y se marchó a su habitación.

Keith apartó sus manos de su rostro y suspiró viendo el techo.

De verdad todos se dieron cuenta excepto él, hasta Lance al cual consideraba un idiota.

Pero al recordar esa noche sonrió, Shiro le había llevado hasta su hogar y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

Keith llevó un dedo a sus labios y sonrió ante el recuerdo, definitivamente la noche había sido perfecta.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos, me hago presente en este fandom con este fic, tenía pensado subirlo después de otro que tengo escrito pero este lo termine primero así que después subiré el otro xD**

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Les aburrió? Los reviews son bienvenidos 3**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, literalmente lo termine en la madrugada y estaba más dormida que despierta xc.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**


End file.
